


【授权翻译】The true Meaning of Bedspreads|by：HermineKurotowa

by whiyn



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Schmoop, too many calories
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiyn/pseuds/whiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Jared感到饥饿时会发生什么。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】The true Meaning of Bedspreads|by：HermineKurotowa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The true Meaning of Bedspreads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614710) by [HermineKurotowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermineKurotowa/pseuds/HermineKurotowa). 



> 如果喜欢这篇文希望大家能戳原文给作者回个贴，就算只是简单的一句“I love this work so much，Thank you.”也是对作者的一种鼓励。

Jensen很无聊。

他从晚餐之后整个晚上都待在他的旅馆房间里，他恨这个。咬牙切齿地恨。这儿没有风景，没有不错的酒，没有Jared。他已经忍这个见鬼的见面会忍了两天了，但还有四天没有Jared的日子要挨。

他感到厌烦，而且想家，因此他打了电话给他的男朋友。

“嗨，亲爱的，你好吗？”Jared的声音很愉快，而Jensen紧紧抓住电话，渴望在他的胃里卷成一团。

“棒极了！”他撒谎道。“你好吗？”

“好热（HOT）。”

 _毫无疑问你是的_ ，Jensen想着。

“这里真是太热了，你一定不会相信。完全是那种‘我要裸睡’的热。”

Jensen咽了一口口水。但他远在三百英里之外。

Jared继续说着，“说到这个。你知道我的T恤，蓝色那件，哪儿去了吗？我到处都找不到。

“抱歉，不知道。”它就在Jensen的行李箱里，而且很快就会在他床上。透过电话他听到了叮叮当当和嘎嘎的声音。“你在干嘛？”

“我在做一个三明治。我用了黑麦吐司，红洋葱，奶酪，还有火腿。你知道在美因河边上那家美食店吗？他们有蜂蜜芥末调味酱，那太美味了。嗯……”Jared呻吟了一声。“还有他们的蛋黄酱，那真是奶味浓郁又滑腻。”

Jensen听到Jared发出了响亮的啜吸声，他想象着Jared舔掉蛋黄酱，看着他粉红色的舌尖顺着他修长优雅的手指打转。

Jared打断了他一连串的幻想，“抱歉，亲爱的，得走了。我错过了午餐，现在饿得要死。现在我需要去吃点什么。明天打电话给你，好吗？爱你。”

“再见。我也爱你，”Jensen心不在焉地说着。

他身下的床单很光滑，枕头很蓬松。Jensen的老二硬邦邦地顶着他的睡裤。他没法儿坚持太久了，因为Jared留在T恤上的气味，想着Jared的舌头和味道，还有舔着品尝着涂抹在他们身上的蛋黄酱，Jensen射了出来。

 

他做了个梦。

 _在他面前有一片厨房地板那么大的面包，他手里拿着一罐可以涂抹的调味酱。罐子的标签上写着_ Jared酱——同样适合抹在您的床上！

 _他打开那个罐子，里面有一个赤裸的小小Jared_ _。当他把罐子倒过来，一个巨大的Jared_ _掉了出来落在面包上。Jared_ _躺在那儿，像海星一样展开四肢，伸展着，扭动着。他把蛋黄酱涂在Jared_ _身上，虽然Jensen_ _从他的脚趾舔掉的那些蛋黄酱尝起来是甜的。_

 _他弯下身体，反复涂抹了更多甜甜的蛋黄酱，直到他的手够到了Jared_ _的乳头。他轻轻啃咬吮吸着那两点粉色的蓓蕾，他的男朋友在他身下可口地呻吟着。_

 _Jensen_ _挤进Jared_ _腿间，握住他的屁股涂抹着甜甜的蛋黄酱。当Jensen_ _把他的老二含进嘴里，他尝到的甜味像是香草味儿的。随着每一次舔过Jared_ _的阴茎，不同的滋味在Jensen_ _舌尖炸开，焦糖爆米花，甜红茶，蜂蜜，还有奶油硬糖的味道。_

 _他们都在呻吟着。Jared_ _扭动着，而Jensen_ _硬得不行，他确信他没法儿再坚持多一分钟了。_

 _就在Jensen_ _想着吃着他让他高潮的时候，Jared_ _射了出来，精液尝起来是巧克力味儿的。Jensen_ _马上跟着高潮了，射在了Jared_ _的腿上和面包片上。_

 

三天后，困惑非常的Jared打了电话过来。

“嗨，你好吗？”他没等Jensen回答。“你瞧，我刚收到了一个邮件，像是，很多巧克力酱。另外还有很多草莓糖浆。是你订购的这些东西吗？”

在他可以回答之前，Jensen需要清清嗓子。

“是的。明天见。在床上。”


End file.
